


Wardrobe

by Eggling



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggling/pseuds/Eggling
Summary: Jamie finds the wardrobe suspiciously empty.





	Wardrobe

“Jamie, dear, _do_ hurry up.” The Doctor was practically hopping from one foot to the other impatiently. “The TARDIS landed _five minutes ago_. Victoria’s probably waiting in the console room by now.”

“I’m comin’, I’m comin’.” Jamie opened another drawer, frowning. “Have ye moved my jumpers?”

Wrapping his arms around himself, the Doctor peered out the door. “No. You really shouldn’t keep things in a pile at the bottom of the wardrobe, Jamie. Just pick something.”

“They’re no’ _in_ the pile,” Jamie insisted. “They’re gone.”

“Odd. I took everything out of the wash.” The Doctor waved his hand dismissively. “We’ll find them when we get back.”

“Your gadget’s gone and eaten them,” Jamie said knowingly. “Told ye I ought to wash them by hand.” Digging through his clothes, he grinned when his fingers brushed against wool. “ _Finally_. Found some.” He pulled the jumper on without looking at it, his attention occupied by the unusually large bulk of the Doctor’s coat. A suspicion was growing in his mind. “Hey, I didnae do your buttons this morning.”

“I can do it myself, you know,” the Doctor protested.

“Aye, I know, but I like to check.”

“Tomorrow.” The Doctor ducked back into the room to kiss Jamie’s cheek. “There’s no time now, Victoria will be -”

“Please?” Jamie kissed the Doctor’s nose, pouting when his expression remained stern. “Whatever’s outside can wait.” The Doctor whined softly. “Please, leannan?” He kissed the Doctor on his forehead, then on both cheeks, then on the lips.

“No,” the Doctor murmured into the kiss. “No, I won’t be blackmailed with kisses.”

“You’re smilin’.”

“Oh, very well.” At last, the Doctor let his smile break through onto his face properly. “But only if you kiss me again.”

Jamie kissed him happily, pushing his hands under his coat. He smiled triumphantly into the kiss when he felt wool, not the fabric of the Doctor’s shirt. “I thought ye didn’t know where my jumpers were?”

“Mm?” The Doctor pulled away, looking down at himself. His eyes widened when he saw the jumper. “Oh! Oh, dear, I’d forgotten – well -”

“Why did ye take it?” Jamie could barely contain his laughter. “Ye don’t normally wear jumpers.”

“It looks like it’s going to be cold out there,” the Doctor said defensively. “And...” He mumbled something inaudible.

“Eh?” To Jamie’s surprise, the Doctor’s cheeks were a little flushed.

“They smell like you,” the Doctor admitted.

Still struggling to suppress his laughter, Jamie assumed the most put-upon expression he could muster. “Well, if ye _have_ to take them, I suppose there’s nothing I can do.”

“I didn’t think you’d mind.”

“I don’t, really. It’s sweet. And it’s no’ as if we don’t share shirts.”

“Mm. True.” The Doctor rested his hands on Jamie’s waist, swaying them from side to side gently. “So you’ll put up with me borrowing your jumpers from time to time?”

“Aye, if ye insist. Can’t have ye getting cold, can we?” Jamie let the Doctor kiss him again, pulling him closer contentedly. “Just so long as I can find things afterwards. Hey – what happened tae hurrying off to see what’s outside?”

“Oh, the outside can wait.”

“An’ Victoria?”

“Hasn’t left her room yet. I wasn’t that eager to look outside, you know. Just to hurry you away from the wardrobe.”

“All that, just to hide that ye were wearing my jumper?” Jamie shook his head. “You’re a funny wee chappie, ye know?” He tried to pull away, but the Doctor clung onto him determinedly. “It can’t be that cold outside that ye still need warming up.”

“I was up so early with the TARDIS this morning, we didn’t get any proper cuddles,” the Doctor complained, leaning further into Jamie and burying his face in his neck. “I thought we could have them now.”

“At least let me finish getting dressed.”

“You are dressed.”

“Och, fine.” Eventually, and with great reluctance, Jamie managed to disentangle himself from the Doctor’s arms. “Just let me get my socks on.”

“Ah – Jamie -”

Jamie pulled open another drawer, but found himself staring down at it in frustration. “Doctor...”

“I did try to warn you.”

“Why are ye stealing my _socks_?”


End file.
